Vol de nuit
by petitchaton99
Summary: Ce matin-là Thomas avait dû se lever aux aurores pour se rendre à l'aéroport. Il avait traîné derrière-lui une lourde valise noir dans les différents halls d'enregistrement. Il avait bien évidement réussi à se perdre... Non, vraiment ce voyage ne s'annonçait pas bien du tout pour ce cher Thomas. Mais avec un peu de chance quelqu'un viendra égayer sa journée.
1. Vol de nuit

**C'est mon premier Newtmas donc je m'excuse si la qualité de l'écrit n'est pas super. J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira!**

 **PS: Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe.**

Vol de nuit

Ce matin-là Thomas avait dû se lever aux aurores pour se rendre à l'aéroport. Il avait traîné derrière-lui une lourde valise noir dans les différents halls d'enregistrement. Il avait bien évidement réussi à se perdre et était arrivé dans les derniers au point de rendez-vous.

Ce même point de rendez-vous où un groupe de jeune de tout âge attendaient avec impatience le départ. La destination avait de quoi faire rêver pas mal de gens. En effet, les jeunes partaient en Italie dans une ville en bord de mer, à seulement une demi-heure de Rome. Ils pourraient ainsi alterner à la perfection après-midi visite, plage, découverte des coutumes et ce durant deux semaines… En somme, un voyage idyllique pour tout le monde.

Enfin, idyllique pour presque tout le monde. En effet, Thomas n'était pas du tout heureux de ces deux semaines de vacances. Le brun avait prévu de passer ce laps de temps avec ses amis, Minho, Teresa, Chuck… Ou encore regarder la télé ou surfer sur internet, le tout affalé sur le canapé ayant pour seul vêtement un jogging trois fois trop large pour lui.

Mais visiblement ses parents en avaient décidés autrement puisqu'ils l'ont envoyé de force dans ce voyage. Si ce voyage avait été une colonie normale cela aurait pu aller. Bien sûr, il avait fallu que ça soit un stage linguistique pour apprendre l'italien car « il faut parfaire ta seconde langue en vue des examens qui auront lieu cette année » selon les mots du père du brun.

Il était vrai que Thomas allait rentrer en Terminal en Septembre. Cependant dans l'esprit de l'adolescent « tout le monde parle anglais de nos jour donc apprendre l'italien est une perte de temps ». Au pire, s'il se ratait à l'épreuve d'italien il pourrait rattraper le coup avec le sport ou bien les maths. Pourtant la décision de ses parents était prise.

Voilà pourquoi Thomas se trouve assis dans un siège d'une des salles d'embarquement de l'aéroport de San Francisco, alors même qu'il n'est que sept heures et demie du matin. Il est seul et refuse de sympathiser avec les autres adolescents qui semblent bien trop ravi de partir. Lui, rumine dans son coin ses idées noires. Comme si le faite de partir par obligation ne suffisait pas, il fallait en plus qu'il parte en Italie. Il déteste la plage avec son sable qui colle de partout, il a une sainte horreur de la chaleur qui rend l'air trop lourd, il doit aller dans une famille italienne dont il ne sait rien, partager les activité de l'après-midi avec de jeunes qu'il ne connait pas, et en plus la nourriture… Bon, il n'a rien trouvé contre la nourriture, mais il compte bien remédier à ça. Lui, de mauvaise foi ? Juste une peu…

C'est en montant dans l'avion un quart d'heure plus tard que Thomas se rend compte qu'en plus il n'est même pas avec les autres jeunes de son groupe. En effet, leur nombre fait que l'un d'entre eux se retrouve isolé des autres dans la rangée de derrière. Forcément, il avait fallu que sa tombe sur lui. S'il n'était pas d'aussi mauvaise foi il reconnaîtrait que ça ne change rien étant donné qu'il ne les connait pas.

Le brun prend sa place attribuée, juste à côté du hublot. C'est bien l'un des seul point positif de son voyage. Il soupire en pensant aux treize heures trente de vol qui l'attendent. Il n'est jamais bien en avion pas qu'il en ait peur, il se sent juste barbouillé. Il ne supporte pas la nourriture qui y est fournie. Elle lui donne envie de vomir rien que par son odeur. Il ne mange donc jamais en avion pour éviter d'avoir à régurgiter son plat. Habituellement, il prend un petit truc à manger pour supporter le voyage, mais ce jour-là il a bien évidement oublié.

-Génial, il a fallu qu'on tombe sur la colonie de vacance de gamin. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas nous casser les pieds ! s'exclame une voix grave.

Thomas relève les yeux en direction d'un homme noir d'une vingtaine d'année environ. Son crâne est rasé et il porte un T-shirt blanc ainsi qui jean brut plutôt large, le tout surmonté d'une veste en cuir. Il est visiblement l'auteur des propos.

-Détends-toi Alby, je suis sûr que ça va aller. De toute façon tu vas passer ton temps à regarder des films et à dormir. Ils ne pourront pas t'agacer.

C'est un blond au visage enfantin qui a répondu au dénommé Alby. Le blondinet est plutôt grand et maigre. Il porte un jogging gris large qui cache ce qu'on devine être de longues et fines jambes. Un T-shirt noir lui moule le torse laissant apercevoir des abdos fermes. Un sweat de la même couleur que le jogging repose sur ses épaules.

Thomas ne peut s'empêcher de trouver le blond attirant. Habituellement, il est plus attiré par les filles mais il a déjà eu quelques aventure avec des gars donc cette attirance ne le surprend pas. Quand il voit le blondinet prendre la place à côté lui, il ne peut que se dire que le voyage ne va pas être si horrible finalement.

Après une heure de vol, le brun est retourné dans ses idées noires. En effet, s'il ne veut pas partir pour ce voyage en réalité c'est par ce qu'il est mort de trouille. Il a conscience que c'est idiot d'avoir peur. Cependant savoir qu'il est seul avec des inconnus l'inquiète. De plus, il sait qu'il est absolument nul en italien alors devoir vivre dans une famille pendant deux semaines l'angoisse. Il ne pourra même pas parler à ses amis et sa famille il n'a pas de forfait international. En repensant à tout ça sa gorge se serre et des larmes lui piquent les yeux. Il a l'impression d'être un gamin de deux ans mais il n'arrive pas à réprimer ce sentiment de peur.

Il tente d'augmenter le son de sa musique au maximum pour noyer ses pensées dans la musique qu'il écoute. Alors qu'il s'acharne sur le bouton pour augmenter le son, une main vient lui prendre le poignet. Alors qu'il met pause et arrache ses écouteurs de ses oreilles tout en jetant un regard assassin à celui qui vient l'importuner, il tombe sur deux prunelles sombres qui le figent instantanément.

Il n'avait pas remarqué que son voisin avait des yeux si sombres, d'un noir corbeau. Mais les beaux yeux de son voisin sexy n'était pas le sujet, alors Thomas repend son air en colère. Enfin il essaye, car des larmes continuent de lui piquer les yeux, ne l'aidant pas.

-Quoi ? Crache-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait colérique mais qui est serrée par la boule qu'il a dans la gorge.

-Tu vas t'exploser les tympans en écoutant de la musique aussi fort, répond le blond d'une voix calme. Je ne sais pas ce que ton iPod t'a fait mais c'est pas en appuyant comme un malade sur les touches que ça va aller mieux.

Thomas aurait bien répliqué quelque chose mais il savait que sa voix allait se briser si jamais il parlait. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules tout en fixant l'écran intégré au dos du siège face à lui. Il avait horreur d'avoir cette envie de pleurer pour un truc si idiot qu'un stage linguistique avec des inconnus. En plus, il sentait les prunelles sombres du blond sur lui. S'il pleurait devant ce gars ça serait l'humiliation totale.

-Ça va mec ? Tu as pas l'air bien.

Thomas secoue la tête autant pour essayer de chasser ses larmes que pour faire comprendre à son voisin de ne pas s'en faire. Bien sûr, ça ne marche pas autant pour les larmes que pour le message à faire passer.

-Tu fais partie du groupe de jeune qui est là ? Tu veux que j'appelle un des responsables ?

Les questions avaient plus sonné comme des affirmations alors que le blond esquissait déjà un geste pour se lever.

-Non ! s'exclame Thomas avec précipitation.

Le blond lui lance un regard interrogateur alors tout en restant à moitié debout. Il n'allait pas se rassoir avoir d'avoir eu une explication assez convaincante de la part du brun. Ça, Thomas l'a bien compris, alors qu'il sent ses joues s'empourprer sous l'effet de la honte. S'en suivit les cinq minutes les plus gênantes et pathétiques de la vie de l'adolescent qui se vit obligé d'expliquer la situation. Durant tout ce temps, il a gardé les yeux rivés sur l'écran face à lui pour éviter le regard du blond.

Thomas venait de finir son explication plus que chaotique et la honte qu'il ressent en ce moment à au moins eu le mérite de faire disparaitre les larmes de ses yeux. Il attend maintenant un rire moqueur ou une remarque désagréable de la part de son voisin. Chose qui n'arriva jamais. Le brun finit par relever les yeux en direction d'un blond en pleine réflexion semble-t-il.

-Je comprends ce que tu ressens, déclare enfin le jeune homme manquant de faire tomber Thomas à la renverse.

Les prunelles sombres du blond se plantent dans les yeux couleur chocolat du brun. Ce dernier reste totalement stupéfait. Avait-il bien entendu ?

-Ne prends pas cet air surpris, s'exclame le blondinet en rigolant légèrement.

C'est ainsi que Thomas apprend que le jeune homme au visage angélique s'appelle Newt et qu'il va entrer en deuxième année d'école de commerce. Ce dernier a d'ailleurs pris un appartement proche de son école l'année précédente quittant sa maison. Apparemment, le blond n'en a pas mené large les premières semaines, alors même que sa famille était à moins d'une demi-heure de chez lui. Anecdote qui a fait bien rire le brun alors Newt lui donnait un coup amical dans l'épaule. Il sait également que le blondinet a passé son enfance en Grande Bretagne. Chose facilement remarquable grâce à son accent britannique que Thomas aurait pu remarquer s'il n'avait pas la tête ailleurs. Ils discutent ainsi jusqu'à ce que les lumières de l'avion s'éteignent recréant une nuit artificielle.

Thomas sort d'un sommeil comateux quatre heures plus tard avec l'aide d'une voix qui l'interpelle. Il grogne légèrement avant d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux. Newt le fixe avec petit sourire qui le fait rougir. Il se met à prier pour ne pas avoir bavé ou pire ronflé pendant sa sieste. Il allait demander la raison de son réveil alors qu'il voit qu'un plateau de nourriture posé sur la tablette de son siège.

Ça fait dix minutes que le brun fixe son plateau repas. Il préfèrerait mourir plutôt qu'ingurgiter un truc pareil. Il se sent barbouillé de base, il n'a pas spécialement envi de se faire vomir. Il aurait dû penser à prendre quelque chose à manger. Il est vraiment idiot.

-Tu ne manges pas Tommy ? demande une voix avec un accent britannique absolument sexy.

-Tommy ?

-Oui désolé j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à donner des surnoms au gens. Si tu n'aimes pas je peux…

-Non ! S'exclame le brun avec un empressement qui fait sourire Newt. Tommy, c'est bien.

-Alors ? Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Thomas expose donc brièvement le problème au blond qui ne manque pas de rire. L'adolescent se met à bouder devant une remarque de son voisin sur la sacrée tête en l'air qu'il fait. Ça n'est qu'en entendant le bruit d'un paquet qu'on ouvre qu'il arrête de bouder pour jeter un regard interrogateur au blond. Ce dernier lui tend un paquet de chips tout juste ouvert.

-Ça serait dommage que tu meures de fin avant d'arriver à destination, déclara le détenteur du paquet de chips en voyant des yeux chocolat le fixer.

Thomas ne se le fait pas dire deux fois alors qu'il commence à manger plusieurs chips. Son empressement fait rire Newt de bon cœur. Ce même rire le fait légèrement rougir tandis qu'un long frisson lui parcourt l'échine faisant accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Ce blondinet est bien trop beau et adorable pour sa santé mental pense-t-il alors.

Après que les hôtesses soient passées récupérer les repas, Thomas décide de regarder un des films proposés. Il finit par lancer « Kingsman : Services secrets » car il se souvient avoir trouvé la bande annonce intéressante lors d'une sortie au cinéma avec Minho.

Le brun en est à son troisième film d'affilé et commence sérieusement à en avoir marre. Le premier film qu'il a vu était vraiment bien, le deuxième pas mal et le troisième lui tape sur le système, si bien qu'il a arrêté de suivre.

Thomas préfère largement observer le blondinet à ses côtés à la dérobée. Il peut voir son profil parfaitement découpé par les lumières des écrans autour de lui. Ses cheveux blonds légèrement décoiffé par le voyage lui donnent un air négligé carrément sexy. Il a les yeux fermés et les ouvrent uniquement pour changer la musique qu'il écoute sur son iPod. Thomas essaye d'en saisir les titres sans jamais y parvenir. Le T-shirt de Newt remonte légèrement dévoilant un morceau de peau laiteuse. Le brun doit se mordre la lèvre pour éviter de laisser ses pensées dérivées un peu trop loin. La tâche n'est pas aisée, encore moins avec un Newt qui s'étire, mettant à découvert la peau ferme de ses abdominaux. Surtout que Thomas se voit bien retracer leurs contours à l'aide de sa langue. Un frisson long le parcourt à cette pensée.

-Tu as froid ?

Le brun sursaute à la question de Newt. Lui, avoir froid ? Là, il a plutôt chaud, très chaud même. Mais bien sûr il ne pouvait pas expliquer ça au blond, alors il se contente d'acquiescer.

Si Thomas avait su ce qui allait suivre il aurait répondu que non il n'avait pas froid. En effet, le blond retire sa veste de sport, avant de la poser sur les épaules du brun qui réprime un frisson lorsque la main de son voisin frôle la peau de son cou. Newt prend ensuite les mains d'un Thomas complètement figé afin les réchauffer. Pour ce faire, il souffle dessus tout en frictionnant les poignets et le dos des mains de l'adolescent de ses pouces. Le tout marche à merveille puisque la température corporelle de Thomas ne cesse de monter. Un peu trop au goût du principal intéressé d'ailleurs. Ce dernier trouve le souffle que le souffle de Newt lui incendie la peau, tandis que les frictions pour réchauffer ses mains ressemblent beaucoup trop à des caresses brûlant pour son bien.

Alors qu'il va dire à Newt d'arrêter ce qu'il fait, le blond s'arrête de lui-même. Thomas est sur le point de souffler de soulagement quand une main se pose sur sa cuisse. Tous les muscle du corps de l'adolescent se contracte alors qu'il se mort la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement de surprise. Le brun ferme les yeux tentant d'oublier la main frottant sa cuisse.

C'est uniquement lorsqu'une paire de lèvres chaudes contre son oreille viennent lui chuchoter un « La prochaine fois que tu reluques quelqu'un, essayes d'être un peu plus discret. » que le brun rouvre les yeux. Une belle couleur carmin vient arborer ses joues tandis qu'il tente de bredouiller une excuse. Son attitude fait rire le britannique qui a retiré sa main de la cuisse d'un Thomas mort de honte.

Le plus jeune bafouille des tonnes de mots sans aucune cohérence. Il aimerait vraiment se cacher dans un trou de souris à cet instant. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'une paire de lèvres douces viennent se poser sur les sienne pour le faire taire. La surprise fige Thomas. C'est uniquement lorsqu'il sent le blond s'éloigner qu'il se met à répondre au baiser toute en retenant son partenaire par la nuque.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassent avec douceur. Et pour la première fois de la journée Thomas se fiche pas mal de savoir à quoi vont ressembler ses vacances. Il se fiche de savoir s'il va apprécier sa famille d'accueil ou s'il va revoir le blond après ça. Tout ce qui compte pour le moment c'est l'instant présent. Il aurait bien le temps de s'inquiéter plus tard.

 **Et voilà cet OS prend fin. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir !**


	2. Le feu de camp

**Voilà une suite à l'OS Vol de nuit parce que vous sembliez en vouloir une et parce que moi-même je trouvais que ça méritait bien un petit approfondissement. On m'a dit que j'aurais pu faire une fiction à partir de mon OS, ce qui est totalement vrai. Cependant je ne préfère pas me lancer dans quelque chose que je ne pourrais probablement pas finir. Je ne pense même pas être capable d'écrire une fiction correcte sur le long terme mais je suis flattée que vous puissiez le penser. :)**

 **Je pense pouvoir dire que la suite est arrivée rapidement ! :p Comme j'avais une journée tranquille avant de partir deux semaines en vacance j'en ai profité, surtout que l'idée d'une suite me trottait dans la tête.**

 **Dans cet OS, j'ai inséré une chanson qui s'appelle** _ **Oh Cecilia**_ **de The Vamp. Pourquoi cette chanson ? Juste parce qu'une amie n'a pas cessé de me la faire écouter et qu'elle est rentrée dans mon crâne sans vouloir en ressortir. C'est donc une petite dédicace que je lui fais. )**

 **Sinon bonne lecture ! En espérant que ça vous plaise.**

Le feu de camp

Les deux semaines en Italie prennent fin ce soir pour Thomas. En effet, le lendemain matin il faudra reprendre l'avion direction les Etats-Unis. Le brun est forcé de reconnaître qu'il n'a pas spécialement envie de renter. Il est content de savoir qu'il va retrouver sa famille et ses amis, mais rester un peu plus longtemps ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Après tout sa famille d'accueil est génial, il s'entend avec tout le monde dans son groupe, les activités proposées sont supers, la chaleur est vraiment agréable et la mer et les plages de sable fin sont à couper le souffle. Non, vraiment il ne voit même plus comment il a pu ne pas être content de venir là.

Il y a cependant une ombre au tableau. Thomas n'a pas revu Newt depuis leur descente de l'avion. Les deux garçons ont échangé leur numéro durant le voyage mais le brun n'ayant pas de forfait il ne pouvait ni appeler ni envoyer des texto au britannique. Comme ils passent leur vacance plus ou moins au même endroit Thomas a secrètement espéré le croiser au détour d'une ruelle. Bien sûr ça n'a pas été le cas.

L'esprit de l'adolescent n'a cessé de penser au beau blond durant ces deux semaines, des milliers de questions tournoyant dans son esprit. Qu'a-t-il fait aujourd'hui ? A-t-il pensé à moi ? Et si j'étais juste une distraction pour faire passer le voyage et qu'il m'avait déjà oublié ? Peut-être regrette-t-il de m'avoir embrassé ? Et s'il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre durant ces vacances ? Si ça se trouve ce n'est même pas son vrai numéro et il s'est foutu de moi ?

Bref, de quoi rendre notre cher Thomas encore plus tête en l'air que d'habitude. En outre, l'adolescent a été un puit à catastrophe tout le séjour, amusant ainsi ses camardes et sa famille d'accueil qui n'ont pas manqué de le charrier à ce propos. Il a, entre autre, faillit tomber à l'eau lors de la visite du port de la ville, heureusement pour lui à cette endroit se trouvait un bateau et non la mer. Il est tombé de sa planche de surf en tentant de relever. Bon en soit c'est normal pour un débutant, mais la plupart du temps ça arrive dans l'eau lorsque la planche est instable, pas sur la plage… Le brun est par ailleurs tombé la tête la première goûtant ainsi le sable italien qui ne restera pas comme sa spécialité préférée. Il a également goûté aux marches du musée du Vatican avant de s'y perdre pendant près de deux heures. La liste est encore longue.

Il est cinq heures et Thomas se prélasse dans la piscine. Et oui, le petit chanceux est tombé dans une famille plutôt aisée qui possède une magnifique maison avec une piscine et un grand jardin. Sa famille est composée de deux jumeaux de cinq ans, Jeff et Clint, avec qui le brun joue souvent, une fille de son âge prénommée Brenda et l'oncle de tout ce petit monde Jorge. Apparemment les trois neveux de Jorge passent tous leurs étés avec lui depuis leur naissance, tenant compagnie à ce dernier n'ayant pas d'enfant. De même, depuis plusieurs années Jorge accueille des étrangers chez lui car il apprécie recevoir des jeunes de différentes cultures et apprendre à connaître ces derniers.

Le moins que Thomas puisse dire c'est qu'il est très bien tombé. Il adore jouer avec les jumeaux quand il peut et s'entend très bien avec Brenda. Cette dernière lui a d'ailleurs présenté ses amis et l'a emmené faire plein de chose. Le niveau de l'adolescent en italien n'a même pas été une barrière à son intégration au sein de la famille. En effet, il s'est pas mal amélioré et, heureusement pour lui, ses hôtes parlent mieux anglais que lui ne parle italien.

L'adolescent sourit en repensant à ça. Oui, il est très bien tombé. D'ailleurs, ce soir Brenda et ses amis vont à une fête sur la plage appelée « Il fuoco di campo », autrement dit « Le feu de camp ». Cette dernière a convié le jeune homme à venir avec eux. Il va ainsi pouvoir passer sa dernière soirée à s'amuser sur la plage. Il est également content de pouvoir revoir les amis de Brenda avec qui il s'entend très bien.

Il est bientôt onze heure du soir et la soirée bat son plein. Thomas avait été agréablement surpris en arrivant sur la plage où la fête a lieu quelques heures plus tôt. En effet, les lumières, torches et bougies avaient été disposées de façon stratégique autour du feu de camp allumé pour l'occasion, donnant une atmosphère festive à l'endroit. Une scène et un bar avaient même été installés.

Le brun est assis sur un tronc d'arbre mort tout en savourant un cocktail gentiment offert par Brenda. Cette dernière se déhanche d'ailleurs sur la piste de danse avec ses amis. L'adolescent aura bien le temps de les rejoindre plus tard, pour l'instant il apprécie une petite pause.

Il voit Brenda lui faire un signe de loin et lui répond par un sourire. L'attirance de la jeune femme à son égard est plutôt évidente. Malgré de nombreuse tentative de flirt à son encontre, Thomas ne l'a jamais considéré plus que comme son amie. Chose que la jolie italienne semble avoir fini par comprendre au bout de deux semaines.

Jetant un regard autour de lui, le jeune homme constate que la scène a été investie par de nouvelle personne. D'après ce qu'on lui a expliqué cette soirée permet aux jeunes qui font de la musique de venir jouer un ou deux morceaux. Apparemment, même les jeunes qui ne sont pas originaire d'ici peuvent jouer. Thomas ne joue d'aucun instrument mais il trouve ça cool que des passionnés puissent montrer de quoi ils sont capables.

-Hey Thomas, tu viens danser avec nous ? Lui lance Brenda en italien tout en le rejoignant. Ça va bientôt être l'heure.

L'intéressé hoche la tête tout en souriant. Depuis qu'il a accepté de venir à cette fête Brenda ne faisait que de lui parler de ça. En effet, un groupe de jeunes vient tous les ans chanter quelques chansons et Brenda les adore. D'après elle, non seulement ils chantent bien mais en plus ils sont mignons. Elle lui a aussi dit qu'ils étaient américains et qu'ils venaient passer leurs vacances dans cette ville depuis trois/quatre ans.

Thomas suit Brenda qui l'entraîne dans la foule. Ils arrivent rapidement aux côtés des amis de la brune. L'adolescent ne peut que remarquer qu'ils sont idéalement placés par rapport à la scène, ni trop près, ni trop loin. Ce constat le fait sourire. Brenda a visiblement tout calculé.

Le brun entend quelqu'un parler au micro et même s'il ne saisit pas tout, il comprend tout de même que le gars qui parle est en train de présenter les prochains musiciens. En voyant Brenda lui faire un signe de tête, il capte que c'est le groupe dont elle lui a parlé qui va passer. Autour de lui les connaisseurs lance des cris d'encouragement et de joie. Visiblement, il n'y a pas que Brenda qui les apprécie ici, songe Thomas.

C'est alors qu'une voix avec un délicieux accent britannique vient prendre la parole pour annoncer le titre de la chanson. En entendant ça, le brun manque de se dévisser le cou en tournant à une vitesse impressionnante la tête vers la scène.

Il est là face à lui. L'homme qui a occupé toutes les pensées de Thomas pendant deux semaines. Sa peau est toujours aussi pâle malgré le temps passé sous le soleil italien. Ses cheveux blonds semblent encore plus étincelants que la dernière fois qu'il les a vus. Ses yeux brillent de milles éclat différents et Thomas n'aurait jamais cru qu'il y avait autant de nuance de noir. Un grand sourire occupe le visage angélique du blond. Il porte une chemise blanche à moitié ouverte dont il a retroussé les manches. Un short en jean dévoile une paire de jambe toute en longueur.

Autour de ce que Thomas qualifie d'appelle à la luxure, se trouve Alby, qui est le bassiste, selon les dire de Newt. Ce dernier présente également le guitariste Aris et le batteur Gally. Le brun comprend rapidement que Newt malgré la guitare qu'il porte en bandoulière est le chanteur principal. C'est sur ce constat que la musique démarre, rapidement suivit un concert de cri d'approbation de la foule.

La voix du blond envahi la plage, parfois rejointe ou remplacée par celle de ses camarades. Thomas n'a d'yeux que pour le chanteur tandis qu'il dance sur la musique légère et entraînante. Il doit reconnaître qu'il aime beaucoup cette chanson. Il chante les paroles quand elles reviennent assez souvent pour qu'il les mémorise :

 _Cecilia, you're breaking my heart_

 _You're shaking my confidence daily_

 _Oh Cecilia, I'm down on my knees_

 _I'm begging you please to come home_

Deux chansons plus tard, le groupe s'arrête et avant de quitter la scène remercie chaleureusement ceux qui les ont écoutés. Thomas panique légèrement lorsque le blond quitte son champ de vision. Il a passé ses vacances à penser à lui, hors de question qu'il lui échappe de cette manière. Cependant la main de Brenda le pris par le poignet l'entraînant dans la direction opposée à celle dans laquelle Newt s'est éclipsé.

-Suis-moi, cri-t-elle en anglais pour être sûr qu'il comprenne par-dessus le bruit ambiant. Je vais te présenter au groupe.

Cette déclaration surpris le brun. Alors comme ça elle les connaissait ? Sa pensée doit se lire sur son visage, car la jeune fille lui explique qu'ils sont des habitués du restaurant où elle travaille parfois pour se faire un peu d'argent.

Voilà comment Thomas se retrouve devant Newt et son groupe assis non loin du feu de camp. Ces derniers sont d'ailleurs avec plusieurs autres personnes, sans doute des amis faits au fil des années. Leur arrivée ne passe pas inaperçue puisque Alby s'exclame à voix haute et en anglais, heureusement pour Thomas :

-Tient Brenda, ça faisait un bail ! C'est qui le gars que tu nous ramènes ?

Tout le monde se tourne dans la direction des nouveaux arrivants. L'adolescent peut ainsi remarquer l'expression effarée de Newt alors que Brenda le présente. Il a attendu ces retrouvailles pendant tout son séjour et, une fois face à Newt, il ignore comment réagir. Devrait-il l'embrasser ? Lui serrer la main ? Faire comme s'il ne s'est jamais rien passé ? Comme s'ils ne se connaissent pas ?

-Tu as vu un fantôme ou quoi Newt ? S'exclame Brenda.

Le jeune homme secoue la tête avant d'afficher un grand sourire.

-Eh bien… Disons que je ne m'attendais pas à retrouver mon voisin de siège de l'avion, réplique-t-il simplement alors que Brenda se tourne vers Thomas.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu le connaissais !

Son ton est légèrement accusateur. L'adolescent lève les mains comme si elle pointait une arme sur lui avant répondre un « Quand est-ce que j'aurais bien pu trouver le temps de te le dire ? ». Juste après ça Alby questionne Newt sur ses propos :

-Attend mec ! Comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai pas vu moi ?

-Peut-être que si tu n'avais pas dormi tout le long tu aurais pu le remarquer. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que sa compagnie était plus agréable que la tienne. Tu as ronflé pendant la moitié du trajet.

Cette remarque fait rire tout le monde autour d'eux sauf Thomas. Ce dernier est resté bloqué au « sa compagnie était plus agréable que la tienne », qui avait été accompagné d'un petit sourire en coin que seul le brun semble avoir remarqué. Peut-être même l'a-t-il rêvé ?

Brenda s'assit dans le sable incitant le jeune américain à en faire de même. Ils passèrent un moment à discuter tous ensemble. La jeune femme ne manqua pas de raconter toutes les catastrophes que Thomas avait pu faire depuis son arrivée. A ce moment, le concerné aurait aimé pouvoir la faire taire, mais le rire cristallin de Newt faisait passer cette envie aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Il est aux alentours de minuit et demi quand la plupart des gens se lève pour aller danser ou prendre quelque chose à boire au bar. Très rapidement, Thomas se retrouve seul avec le blond qui hante ses rêves toutes les nuits. Il est gêné et ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire alors il commence à jouer avec le sable. Cependant sentant le regard insistant du britannique le brun relève la tête.

Thomas tombe alors sur deux prunelles sombres qui le déshabillent complètement du regard. La lueur dans les yeux du blond est très claire. Il contemple la vue qui s'offre à lui et semble l'apprécier. Il ne tente même pas de le dissimuler. L'adolescent se sent rougir en se rendant compte de cela. Pour cacher sa gêne il lance un « Et c'est moi qui devrait être discret quand je reluque quelqu'un ? ». Remarque qui arrache un rire au plus vieux.

-Qui a dit que j'essayais d'être discret ?

Thomas ne trouvant pas de chose à redire se contente d'hausser les épaules, alors que Newt se lève en époussetant son short. Il commence à partir plus loin sur la plage sous le regard déçu du brun. Ils viennent à peine de se retrouver et le blond repart déjà ?

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? S'exclame une voix à l'accent britannique.

L'adolescent relève la tête en direction du jeune homme au visage aux traits enfantins. Ce dernier le regarde avec un sourire en coin et les sourcils levés preuve de son questionnement. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que le plus jeune le rejoigne rapidement.

Ça doit bien faire cinq minutes que les deux jeunes hommes marchent côte à côte en silence. Thomas suit le blond ne sachant pas trop ce dernier l'emmène. Le britannique finit par s'arrêter et se laisser tomber gracieusement sur le sable, les pieds touchant l'eau à chaque vague. Le brun ne tarde pas à l'imiter. Il peut encore voir entendre les bruits lointains de la fête.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu faisais partie d'un groupe.

-Parce que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Si?

Newt le regarde les sourcils haussés. Thomas aurait bien répondu que tout ce qui se rapportait à lui avait de l'importance, mais il trouve ça bien trop idiot alors il se contente d'hausser les épaules. Le silence tombe rapidement. Le brun a une question qui le travaille depuis un moment mais ne sait pas s'il devrait la posée. Il doit vraiment facile à lire comme un livre ouvert puisque Newt lui dit qu'il peut lui poser toutes les questions qu'il veut. Il prend donc son courage à deux mains et se lance :

-Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ?

Il entend Newt rigoler et son cœur se serre. Comment a-t-il pu croire qu'il lui avait manqué ? Il est vraiment trop con. Deux ou trois baisers dans un avion ça ne signifie rien. Des larmes viennent lui piquer les yeux.

-Je croyais que les regards que je t'ai lancé toute la soirée t'aurait fait comprendre.

Les yeux de Thomas s'écarquillent sous la surprise. Il plante son regard dans celui de Newt. Un petit sourire en coin se dessine sur les lèvres de ce dernier alors qu'il se penche pour l'embrasser.

Le baiser commence avec douceur puis s'intensifie rapidement. Thomas laisse échapper un gémissement de plaisir quand la langue de son partenaire passe sur ses lèvres. Newt en profite pour laisser sa langue explorer la cavité buccale du brun. S'en suit un balai endiablé pour savoir qui aura le dessus sur l'autre. Ils se séparent finalement à regret par manque d'oxygène.

Leurs respirations sont haletantes alors que Newt se penche sur l'oreille de son partenaire pour y souffler des « Tu m'as manqué Tommy, terriblement manqué. » entre chaque baiser qu'il dépose dans le cou du brun. D'une main il force le plus jeune à s'allonger avant de se positionner à califourchon sur celui-ci. Ses lèvres tracent le contour de la mâchoire d'un Tommy à la respiration saccadée. Il commence à lui déboutonner la chemise quand un raclement de gorge se fait entendre.

Les deux garçons tournent la tête, pour tomber sur une Brenda visiblement gênée. Newt s'éloigne alors du brun en reprenant sa place d'il y a quelque minutes plus tôt. Ce dernier se relève les joues cramoisies.

-Désolée, je vois bien que je dérange mais il est une heure du matin et Thomas doit prendre un avion à huit heures demain donc il faut qu'on rentre.

Le concerné hoche la tête avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la jeune femme. Cependant à mi-chemin il hésite. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans savoir s'il reverrait le blond, pas cette fois. Alors qu'il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose Newt le devance :

-58B. C'est le numéro de mon siège. Débrouille-toi comme tu veux Tommy mais tu as intérêt à venir me trouver.

Cette déclaration fait sourire l'adolescent. Que Newt se rassure, il ne compte pas le laisser filer. Il a déjà fait l'erreur une fois, maintenant il ne le lâche plus son blondinet.

 **Voilà, voilà… J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de tout ça !**


End file.
